


Character Sheets for Anariel and Alexandra

by Buggo_Writes, LadyNoir



Category: Silmarillion, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien, Tolkien - Fandom, jrr tolkien - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Mentions of incest, Multi, OC, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:02:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26865613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buggo_Writes/pseuds/Buggo_Writes, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyNoir/pseuds/LadyNoir
Summary: This work is tied to the Risque AU and in no way related to Flaming HeartsThis is a character sheet that helps summerize and give a good idea of our OC's Anariel and Alexandra in this AU and written mostly in our characters POV and 1st person! This is also filled out by our characters in the time after Feanaro is exiled to Formenos but before the Darkening
Relationships: Alexandra/Arafinwe, Alexandra/Finarfin, Anariel/Celegorm, Anariel/Curufin, Anariel/Curvo, Anariel/Feanaro, Anariel/Tyelkormo, Arafinwen OT5, Feanor/OC, Feanorian OT8 - Relationship, Fëanáro/OC, Tyelkormo/OC, celegorm/oc
Collections: A Silmarillion Risqué AU





	1. Anariel Character Sheet

**Anariel Eonwiel**

=========================================

THE BASICS

=========================================

Name: **Anariel** **Lissenáre Eonwiel**

Nicknames: **Ana, Nare, Baby, Little One**

Gender: **Female**

Age: over **1000**

Birth Date: **unknown**

Birth Place: **Valinor**

Currently Living In: **Formenos**

Species: **Ainur**

Ethnicity / Race: **Maia**

Citizenship: **Noldorin**

Religion / Beliefs: **Eru created Ea, the Valar are inadequate guardians of the land (Feanaro’s gotten to her a little)**

Astrology Sign: **none**

Chinese Animal / Zodiac Year: **none**

Blood Type: **unknown**

Chinese Element: **none**

=========================================

FAMILY (Alexandra and Anariel were kidnapped as children and raised by Noldorin nobles, their birth parents are Eonwe and Arien, this is not known to them until after they are taken in by the Finweans)

=========================================

Father: **Eonwe**

Age: **Older than Ea**

Relationship: **Still in development**

Mother: **Arien**

Age: **Older than Ea**

Relationship: **In Progress**

Sister: **Alexandra**

Age: **We’re twins**

Relationship: **best friend, sister, twin flame… haha**

Extended Family Member(s): **The Feanarians are my mates, Manwe is my grandfather, Varda my grandmother**

Pet(s): **Tyelko often brings me animals, throughout my time with him and his family I have had several cats (as of right now a calico Tyelpe aptly named kitten), bunnies (again, we have two named after the trees because Makalaure chose to be poetic) dogs (though Huan has been our life long dog), Moryo has some sort of reptile he named after one of the Arafinwens, and Finwe has a set of love birds.**

=========================================

PHYSICAL FEATURES:

=========================================

Height: **5’6**

Weight: **varies between 130 and 140**

Frame / Build: **Curved but still petite**

Hair length: **Waist Length**

Hair color: **Brown/copper/gold, depending on the light**

Eye shape: **Round, Feanaro describes them as ‘sweet’**

Eye color: **Brown and gold**

Complexion: **Fair**

Face size: **Heartshaped**

Voice type: **Soft, rich**

Foot size: **Tyelko seems to like how ‘dainty’ they are...so...small?**

Tattoo(s): **Tyelko gets me in trouble a lot...**

Scar(s): **I have a small but noticeable scar on my...rear. I was a rather rambunctious and exploratory child...Alexandra went to keep me out of trouble. This occurrence was one of the few where I did not listen to her...mother was very upset by my torn dress.**

Other notable accessories: **my mates like to gift me with pearls, so I often wear the jewelry they have given me**

Any other identifying mark(s): 

=========================================

SOCIO / ECONOMIC / POLITICAL

=========================================

Political Affiliation: **Noldorin Monarchy, Feanorian**

Economic Class: **elite**

Social Class (nobility, artisan, merchant, commoner, etc.): **Nobility**

Occupation: **nobility, royalty, artisan**

Income: **I feel guilty saying that I do not pay attention**

Residence: **Formenos**

Transportation: **Carriage, horse, there has been a time I rode Huan, the arms of my mates**

=========================================

INTERESTS

=========================================

Favorite Foods: **rich foods, sweets, honey cakes**

Favorite Sports: **wrestling**

Favorite Books: **Any romance genre, fantasy**

Favorite Shows: **Makalaure has been in a popular opera that I quite enjoyed**

Favorite Music: **Makalaure has made quite a few ballads that I enjoy**

Favorite Colours: **pastel pink, sunrise colors, deep rich colors such as maroon, evergreen, indigo**

Clothing Style / Preferences: **Dresses that are light and airy, simple robes, tunic and trousers if I can get away with it**

Hobbies: **painting, bothering Moryo, exploring with Ambarussa**

Role Model(s): **Miriel and Indis, I agree with my sister.**

Likes: exploring, dancing, ahem...you know

Dislikes: **Rude noble lords, ex parents (yes, ex), snakes, weak minded people**

=========================================

PERSONALITY

=========================================

Good Qualities / Trait(s): **Kind, empathetic, trustworthy and loyal**

Vices / Negative Trait(s): **hot tempered, impulsive, too trusting or gullible glutton for certain drugs from Irmo’s gardens and alcohol**

Strengths: **Alexandra, fire, some physical prowess (learned from wrestling Tyelko)**

Weaknesses: **Alexandra, Tyelpe**

Habits / Idiosyncrasies / Quirks: **I picked up a habit of using recreational herbs from Irmo’s gardens not long after joining the Feanorian household, I play with my hair when I’m nervous or fidget with my fingers, Feanaro says that I talk in my sleep a lot, especially when stressed. I am very on schedule when caring for Tyelpe, he is a toddler now and it is important to keep them on schedule**

Phobia / Fears: **Drowning, losing my child or mates or sister, snakes**

Loves: **my Mates, my sister, my child, sunrise, adventure**

Hates: **Melkor, ex parents, childhood bully**

Personality Type

CREATORS

[X] Mentor (ENFJ) – Positive, popular, altruistic, religious and sensitive, with excellent people skills. Can be good salesmen. Concerned for other people’s feelings. Focused on understanding and encouraging others. Does not like impersonal analysis. Can be image conscious. Often has very good charisma, and can easily convince others. Has a very positive personality. Excellent language skills, and would make for natural leaders.

Define your character’s personality based on the following aspects:

  1. Physically (outward interaction with his environment, personal strengths): **I have learned that fighting fate is almost always a useless waste of energy so I would rather adapt with things thrown my way as best as I can though I still will try to change bad things for the better if I can. I respect others that can respect me, and have a deep respect for nature. My personal strengths are my loyalty and kindness, I am persuasive and not one to take advantage of others so they can trust me much easier and I make friends quickly.**
  2. Psychologically (intellect, mental stability, morality): **Alexandra and I are Ainur, though we were raised as elves, we have grown up with an alarming amount of intellect and it had been deducted to be just good fortune, but now knowing our parentage it makes sense. I do tend to be a little more emotional and less stable than Alexandra, but I am not a flake or in need of treatment. I like to think that I am morally just, however I would do anything for my family.**
  3. Spiritually (his faith, convictions): **Eonwe says that he has met and was created from Eru, therefore, I believe in his existence, however I feel as if the Valar are failing at their assigned mission. Their judgement is skewed, they do not know what it is like to be quendi and therefore can not properly pass law and judgement without relying on quendi to help create said judgement. They also are failing the children of Eru that have not followed them to Valinor; I do not know what is happening to those across the sea, but they have been abandoned, and that is not right.**
  4. Emotionally (willpower, under stressful situations, expressiveness): **I am rather emotional, and my fire reacts to that. Alexandra is good at helping me even out this fire and has taught me a few tricks in order to keep my emotions under control. Understress I can handle a certain amount well enough, but after I get tired I am either ‘cranky’ or unreasonable and will let my frustration be known. I am very expressive, and not at all good at hiding my emotions. Sometimes I feel as if Feanaro likes to work on my temper purposefully.**
  5. Socially (how others view him, how he interacts with people): **I am a people person and very likeable, there is hardly anyone that I meet that does not like me (though Nolofinwe does seem to find me unpleasant due to...past run ins)**



Others things to know: **Curufin is actually a wonderful father, I used to consider our relationship the most strained or least developed of all of my mates since he could be quite protective of his father and I thought jealous of me. But since my pregnancy we had grown rather close, now that Tyelpe is a toddler, I get along with him quite well, and I think that he is a wonderful father (I will admit so long as another does not tell him, but when I first found out I was pregnant I had hoped it would belong to Moryo)**

=========================================

HISTORY

=========================================

  1. Describe the character’s childhood. **Childhood was wonderful, our parents spoiled and doted on us. Alexandra and I were secluded to one another and became very close, and best of friends, we would explore together and (mostly I) would get into trouble but we were never harshly punished. After our powers began to show and evolve, our parents' treatment of us began to change, they grew distant...and afraid… we became rather lonely as much as we loved one another. We wanted friends beyond each other and our maids.**
  2. Name the good incidents that have happened in the character’s life. How has this shaped his personality? **When I was a babe, no taller than my father’s waist perhaps, my sister and I were taken on one of our rare outings to a festival celebrating the elves arrival in Valinor. I was separated from mother and father, and even Alexandra (the one time I let go of her hand) and ran into a kind maia who gently soothed my woes, for I was very scared. He wiped my tears and asked me what was wrong, and promised that if I listen very carefully in my heart, I will find Alexandra. He held my hand as I listened, and let me guide him as I sought out my twin. I remember his words of reassurances because I was so scared, you would have thought the world was coming to an end, he said, “let your emotions be a lesson to you as to what you truly hold dear. And remember that it is okay to be afraid sometimes, as long as you use it as a way to better yourself and grow.” His name was Olorin, there are times that I still see him, though only in passing or in dreams during stressful times in my life. I believe this has led me to treasure my loved ones as fiercely as I do and how I adapt to stressful situations.**
  3. Name bad experiences that have happened in the character’s life. How has this shaped his personality? **When my powers were just beginning to get discovered, it was a terrifying time in my life, neither my parents or anyone around knew how to handle this. Fire is dangerous, and hard to control, and highly based on my emotions. There was a time where my parents were fighting over what to do about my sister and I, and I had gotten so scared that I erupted into flames, in the process my mother was trying to soothe me and I ended up burning her palms to the point she had to go to Este to be healed. I believe that was the point that our parents grew to be afraid of us and hated us. This caused me to be afraid of my own abilities and want to simply control them rather than use them to become strong. It was not until Feanaro that I grew to be more comfortable.**



=========================================

STORY DEVELOPMENT:

=========================================

CHARACTER ARCHETYPE: (Put an X on all applicable boxes)

[X] Addict (Conspicuous Consumer, Glutton, Workaholic–see also Gambler)

[] Advocate (Attorney, Defender, Legislator, Lobbyist, Environmentalist)

[] Alchemist (Wizard, Magician, Scientist, Inventor–see also Visionary)

[] Angel (Fairy Godmother FAIRY SQUADMOTHER/Godfather)

[] Antagonist (Opposing View, not necessarily the Evil Bad — see also Villain)

[] Anti-Hero

[X] Artist (Artisan, Craftsperson, Sculptor, Weaver)

[] Athlete (Olympian)

[X] Avenger (Avenging Angel, Savior, Messiah)

[] Beggar (Homeless person/ Indigent)

[] Bully (Coward)

[] Catalyst

[X] Child (Orphan, Wounded, Magical/Innocent, Nature, Divine, Puer/Puella Eternis, or Eternal Boy/Girl)

[] Clown (Court Jester, Fool, Dummling)

[] Companion (Friend, Sidekick, Right Arm, Consort)

[X] Damsel (Princess)

[] Destroyer (Attila, Mad Scientist, Serial Killer, Spoiler)

[] Detective (Spy, Double Agent, Sleuth, Snoop, Sherlock Holmes, Private Investigator, Profiler–see also Warrior/Crime Fighter)

[] Dilettante (Amateur)

[X] Don Juan (Casanova, Gigolo, Seducer, Sex Addict)

[] Engineer (Architect, Builder, Schemer)

[] Exorcist (Shaman)

[] Father (Patriarch, Progenitor)

[X] Femme Fatale (Black Widow, Flirt, Siren, Circe, Seductress, Enchantress)

[] Gambler

[] God (Adonis, see also Hero)

[] Gossip (see also Networker)

[] Guide (Guru, Sage, Crone, Wise Woman, Spiritual Master, Evangelist, Preacher)

[] Healer (Wounded Healer, Intuitive Healer, Caregiver, Nurse, Therapist, Analyst, Counselor)

[] Hedonist (Bon Vivant, Chef, Gourmet, Gourmand, Sybarite–see also Mystic)

[] Hermit (see also Wise old Man)

[X] Hero/Heroine (see also Knight, Warrior)

[] Judge (Critic, Examiner, Mediator, Arbitrator)

[] King (Emperor, Ruler, Leader, Chief — see also Politician)

[] Knight in SHining Armor

[] Liberator

[X] Lover

[] Martyr

[X] Mediator (Ambassador, Diplomat, Go-Between)

[] Mentor (Master, Counselor, Tutor)

[] Messiah (Redeemer, Savior)

[] Midas/Miser

[] Monk/Nun (Celibate)

[X] Mother (Matriarch, Mother Nature)

[] Mystic (Renunciate, Anchorite, Hermit)

[] Networker (Messenger, Herald, Courier, Journalist, Communicator)

[] Pioneer (Explorer, Settler, Pilgrim, Innovator)

[X] Poet

[] Politician (see also King)

[] Priest (Priestess, Minister, Rabbi, Evangelist)

[] Prince

[] Prostitute

[X] Queen (Empress)

[] Rebel (Anarchist, Revolutionary, Political Protester, Nonconformist, Pirate)

[] Rescuer

[] Saboteur

[] Samaritan

[] Scribe (Copyist, Secretary, Accountant–see also Journalist)

[] Seeker (Wanderer, Vagabond, Nomad)

[] Servant (Indentured Servant)

[] Shape-shifter (Spell-caster–see also Trickster)

[] Slave

[] Spectre (Ghost / Apparition with Unresolved issues)

[] Storyteller (Minstrel, Narrator)

[] Student / Scholar (Disciple, Devotee, Follower, Apprentice)

[] Teacher (Instructor, see also Mentor)

[] Thief (Swindler, Con Artist, Pickpocket, Burglar, Robin Hood)

[] Threshold Guardian

[] Trickster (Puck, Provocateur)

[] Turncoat

[] Vampire

[] Victim

[] Villain / Shadow (Big Bad of the story; see also Antagonist)

[] Virgin (see also Celibate)

[X] Visionary (Dreamer, Prophet, Seer–see also Guide, Alchemist)

[] Warrior (Soldier, Crime Fighter, Amazon, Mercenary, Soldier of Fortune, Gunslinger, Samurai)

[] Wise old Man (see also Hermit)

  1. What are the motivations for the character’s actions? **My motivation is love, adventure, the want to do what is right and to follow my loved ones**
  2. What are the character’s goals / ambition / dreams? **I dream of raising a happy and healthy household with at least 3 children. I would like to be one of the most celebrated artists in all of Aman and to help my mates be the best that they can**
  3. What external conflicts would you wish for the character to overcome? **I am torn between staying with Feanaro in Formenos and returning to my sisters side. However, Curvo wishes to remain with his father, and I will not take Tyelpe away from his father.**



3a. What are the obstacles in the character’s path that might make this difficult? **Tyelpe is still too young to be away from one of his parents, and he has a strong bond with Curvo, I am not selfish enough to take this away and too much so to leave my child as he grows. I could try to soothe Feanaro’s troubled mind, but it is getting hard.**

  1. What inner conflicts would you wish for the character to overcome? **It is similar to that above I suppose**



=========================================

ABILITIES

=========================================

Aliases: **Lissenáre** **was the name given to me by Eonwe and Arien**

Powers / special abilities: **FIre, this has been discussed before.**

Other skills: **Painting, dick sucking, dancing**

Weaknesses / Kryptonite: **My sister, my son, my mates, my sex drive**

=========================================

AUTHOR’S NOTES / MISCELLANY

=========================================

Character theme song: (I’ll make a playlist and put the link here)

Celebrity / IRL lookalike: Selena Gomez

\--

 **Rules** : Bold those traits and aesthetics that apply to your character.

 **OC** :

**APHRODITE** **laughter-loving** | **sweet smiles** | **dressed in silk and satin** | **flower in their hair** | thrives on attention | sees the world as a runway | **unapologetically sexual** | the sea washing their ankles | in love with love | **stirrer of passion** | **cunning concealed by painted lips** | secret daggers | doves | revolution in their kiss | delighting in the waves | **flirtatious winks** | strolling along the beach | staring wistfully from a balcony | this is how to be a heartbreaker | your girlfriend thinks they’re attractive | **wants to be adored** | **gets turned on by danger**.

**APOLLO glitz and glamour** | **art galleries** | turning the volume up | **being made of gold** | neatly-organized music sheets | notebooks filled with poetry | **bathing in the sunlight** | **the powerful urge to create** | collecting vinyl records | beautiful cover of wonderwall | playing multiple instruments | **tasting like sunshine** | healing touch | speaking in prophecies | **smile mingled wrath** | shunning lies | sporting shades | hanging out at music festivals with their friends | **sleeps naked** | arrow to the heart | **paint brushes** | probably has a Tinder account.

**ARES** armed for battle | wants to raise a dog with their significant other | **soft spot for children** | gives piggyback rides | scarred body | blood on their hands and face | **willing to fight the world for the ones they love** | fights against injustice | **warm hugs** | well-worn combat boots | boxing gloves | bandages wrapped around bruised knuckles | fist raised in protest | ignites revolutions | **fear is a prison** | more sensitive than what their tough shell will make you think | exhausted | damaged goods | **force to be reckoned with** | red roses | **curses under their breath**.

**ARTEMIS** keen sense of a hunter | freckles like constellations on their skin | piercing eyes | dishevelled braid | moonlight peeking through the shadows | **the calm of the forest at night** | **lying on the grass and staring at the stars** | **mother doe and her fawn** | **protecting their kin** | the moon shimmering on a still lake | quiver full of arrows resting against the bark of a tree | running with wolves | **bonding while circled around a campfire** | not being much of a people person | arrow hitting a target | popping egos | **patience on 3%** | **touches heaven and returns howling.**

**ATHENA** discerning gaze | unreadable face | the patience of a lifelong teacher | quiet museums | owl perched on their finger | armour that intimidates | **eye for architecture** | plays the sims for the sole purpose of building houses | studied the blade while everyone else was busy getting laid | big fan of logic | **loves brain teasers** | **go-getter** | balls of wool displayed on shelves | ancient buildings | sweaters in neutrals and cool colors | hair done up | can kill you with their brain | heads to the library often to research | sharpened pencils | abs that can cut steel | stoic statues | pottery classes.

**DEMETER** soil-covered hands | **smile that can bloom flowers** | **skin loved by the sun** | being the mom-friend | can lift you and your friends | **flowers kept in the pockets of overalls** | takes pride in their beautiful garden | **speaks to their plants** | leaves rustling in the wind | stalks of wheat | picking fruit | greenhouses | **heart as strong as a mountain** | values simplicity | daisies dotted across a collarbone | **curls crowned with flowers** | folded pile of sweaters in warm hues | pulling out fresh-baked bread out of the oven and the smell wafting through the air.

**DIONYSUS drunk shitposter** | on their sixth glass of wine before you’ve even finished your second | **seductive smirks** | **untamed curls** | rich fabrics on dark skin | sleek-furred panthers | theater masks | stage productions | receiving a standing ovation | rose caught between their teeth | **being the baby of the bunch** | wild parties that last from sundown to sunup | creeping vines | inspiring loyalty | grand opera houses | masquerade balls | rolls of film | shattered chandeliers with broken glass scattered across the wine-spilled floor | pouring champagne into flutes | lives for the applause.

**HEPHAESTUS** the calloused hands of someone who knows labor | sweaty brow | **flame burning in their eyes** | inventive mind | broad shoulders | steampunk goggles | nuts and bolts stored away in little boxes | ashes | **striking a match** | blueprints for future projects | fixing up a busted up car and giving it cool upgrades | wrestles with bitterness | work boots have seen better years | wrinkled plaid shirts | **iron melted in blazing fire** | huge jackets | crafting masterpieces | greased-stained overalls | fascination with robotics | pain is fuel | stack of weaponry | even their muscles have muscles.

**HERA** resting bitch face | **dressed to the nines** | cows grazing on a pasture | cool rain | **loving and hating fiercely** | hand clutching a string of pearls | large chandelier with glittering crystals | plays the sims for the sole purpose of killing off their sims | romance to realism | pictures of the sky while flying on a plane | **files that under ‘fuck it’** | **downs glasses of wine as they relax with a scented bubble bath and netflix** | like their selfie or you’re grounded | knows 57 convenient ways to murder a man | **dark eyes that penetrate your soul** | **marble and gold.**

**HERMES** devil-may-care smile | ink-stained hands | always up-to-date on the latest technology | **will steal your french fries** | does it for the vine | shitposter | puts googly eyes on everything | meme hoarder | long drives on the highway | ma and pop diners | spontaneous road trips | folded maps | fingers dancing across the keyboard of a laptop | shooting hoops on the basketball court | **chatting up strangers as you all journey to your own destinations** | goes jogging in the morning | mixes redbull with coffee | **menace on april fool’s** | hoodies and sneakers.

  
  


**POSEIDON** storm with skin | colourful coral reefs | **waves crashing against the shore** | the sea casting its spell | stroking the soft fur of a cat | their heart pounding as their horse’s gentle trot speeds into a gallop | tousled locks | **clothes smeared with paint** | **owns several sketchbooks yet always yearns for more** | leather jackets | **fondness for diy projects** | **handwriting that flows across the page** | nimble fingers playing the strings of a violin | velvety singing voice that haunts your dreams | mood as ever-changing as the sea | the roar of a motorcycle | compass with a spinning arrow.

**ZEUS** **thunder in their heart** | running on coffee | flash of lightning | **natural charisma** | eloquence | badass in a nice suit | aficionado of history | **force of nature** **|** lenny face | pretends they don’t have feelings but they do | nightmare-filled nights | proud arm around their lover’s waist | high-rise buildings | planes soaring through a cloudless sky | technician on the piano | maintains order | strong handshake | juggling multiple events on their busy schedule with ease | most likely to be voted class president out of their peers | expensive watch.

**what they know how to do:**

**Bake a cake from scratch (because of watching Alexandra)** | **Ride a horse** | drive a submarine | **speak a second language** | **dance** | catch a fish | play an instrument | **throw a punch (thanks to Tyelko)** | build a deck | ice skate | program a computer | change a flat tire | fire a gun | sew | juggle | **play poker(twin game night with Alex and Ambarussa)** | **paint** | fly a kite | sculpt | **write poetry** | **change a diaper** | sing | shoot a bow and arrow | ride a bike | **swim** | sail a boat | do a backflip | play chess | **give CPR** | **pitch a tent(haha)** | **flirt** | stitch a wound | read palms | use chopsticks | **write in cursive/calligraphy** | use an electric drill | **braid hair** | **make a campfire** | make a mixed drink | do sudoku puzzles | wrap a gift | **give a good massage** | jump-start a car | **roll their tongue** | magic tricks | yoga | tie a tie | skip a rock | shuffle a deck of cards | read morse code | **pick a lock**

**flaws:**

**absent-minded** | abusive | addict | aggressive | aimless | alcoholic | **anxious** | arrogant | audacious | bad liar | bigmouth | bigot | **blindly obedient** | blunt | callous | **childish** | chronic heroism | clingy | **clumsy** | cocky | competitive | corrupt | cowardly | cruel | cynical | delinquent | delusional | dependent | depressed | deranged | disloyal | ditzy | egotistical | envious | erratic | fickle | finicky | flaky | frail | fraudulent | guilt complex | gloomy | gluttonous | gossiper | gruff | **gullible** | **hedonistic** | humorless | hypochondriac | hypocritical | idealist | idiotic | ignorant | immature | **impatient** | incompetent | indecisive | insecure | insensitive | lazy | lewd | liar | **lustful** | manipulative | masochistic | meddlesome | melodramatic | money-loving | moody | naïve | nervous | nosy | ornery | overprotective | overly sensitive | paranoid | **passive-aggressive** | perfectionist | pessimist | **petty** | power-hungry | proud | pushover | reckless | reclusive | remorseless | rigorous | sadistic | sarcastic | senile | selfish | self-martyr | shallow | sociopathic | sore loser | spineless | spiteful | spoiled | stubborn | tactless | **temperamental** | timid | tone-deaf | traitorous | unathletic | ungracious | unlucky | unsophisticated | untrustworthy | vain | withdrawn | workaholic

**fears:**

**the dark** ⋆ fire ⋆ **open water** ⋆ **deep water** ⋆ **being alone** ⋆ crowded spaces ⋆ **confined spaces** ⋆ change ⋆ **failure** ⋆ war ⋆ **loss of control** ⋆ powerlessness ⋆ prison ⋆ blood ⋆ **drowning** ⋆ **suffocation** ⋆ public speaking ⋆ natural animals ⋆ the supernatural ⋆ heights ⋆ death ⋆ dying ⋆ intimacy ⋆ rejection ⋆ abandonment ⋆ **loss** ⋆ the unknown ⋆ the future ⋆ **not being good enough** ⋆ scary stories ⋆ speaking to new people ⋆ poverty ⋆ loud noises ⋆ being touched ⋆ forgetting ⋆ **being forgotten**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is Alexandra's character sheet!

Alexandra Eonwiel 

=========================================

THE BASICS

=========================================

Name: **Alexandra Valaina Eonwiel**

Nicknames: **Aly, Alex, Mire.**

Gender: **Female.**

Age: **Over a thousand.**

Birth Date: **Nobody knows.**

Birth Place: **Valinor**

Currently Living In: **Tirion.**

Species: **Maia (apparently)**

Ethnicity / Race: **Ainur**

Citizenship: **Noldor.**

Religion / Beliefs: **Eru created everything?**

Astrology Sign: **Doesn’t apply.**

Chinese Animal / Zodiac Year: **???**

Blood Type: **Holy.**

Chinese Element: **???**

=========================================

FAMILY (Alexandra and Anariel were kidnapped as children and raised by Noldorin nobles, their birth parents are Eonwe and Arien, this is not known to them until after they are taken in by the Finweans)

=========================================

Father: **Eonwe**

Age: **Older than the known world.**

Relationship: **In progress.**

Mother: **Arien**

Age: **As same as Atar.**

Relationship: **In Progress**

Sister: **Anariel**

Age: **Over a thousand.**

Relationship: **Closest of friends, twins, my other half.**

Extended Family Member(s): **Ara, Findarato, Angarato, Aikanaro, Arothir and Melino (and Feanaro, I guess)**

Pet(s): 

  
  


=========================================

PHYSICAL FEATURES:

=========================================

Height: **5’6**

Weight: **Around 130lbs**

Frame / Build: **Slender**

Hair length: **Past my waist.**

Hair color: **Black/Bluish.**

Eye shape: **Round.**

Eye color: **Blue/brown.**

Complexion: **Fair.**

Face size: **heart shaped.**

Voice type: **Soft.**

Foot size: **7**

Tattoo(s): **None**

Scar(s): **None**

Other notable accessories: **Frost whenever bothered.**

Any other identifying mark(s): 

=========================================

SOCIO / ECONOMIC / POLITICAL

=========================================

Political Affiliation: **Noldorin Monarchy**

Economic Class: **Elite**

Social Class (nobility, artisan, merchant, commoner, etc.): **Princess/Ainur.**

Occupation: **House Wife/Musician**

Income: **???**

Residence: **Arafinwe’s Townhouse in Tirion**

Transportation: **Mare.**

=========================================

INTERESTS

=========================================

Favorite Foods: **Sweets.**

Favorite Sports: **Archery**

Favorite Books: **Master Rumil’s accounts of the times of Cuivienen.**

Favorite Shows: **Dancing shows in the Plaza.**

Favorite Music: **Anything composed by Makalaure Feanorion.**

Favorite Colours: **Pastels (blue, white, ivory)**

Clothing Style / Preferences: **Dresses, the lacier the better**

Hobbies: **Music**

Role Model(s): **Ladies Miriel and Indis.**

Likes: **The beach.**

Dislikes: **The Nobles and Nolofinwe.**

=========================================

PERSONALITY

=========================================

Good Qualities / Trait(s): **Able to keep somewhat of a clear head during stressful situations.**

Vices / Negative Trait(s): **Too Cold.**

Strengths: **Anariel, Ice.**

Weaknesses: **Anariel, Artanaro Ereinion, Findorielle**

Habits / Idiosyncrasies / Quirks: **Family oriented, will do anything for family and peace.**

Phobia / Fears: **To lose my family.**

Loves: **My family.**

Hates: **Most people.**

Select one personality type below that best describes your character:

**[X] Dreamer (INTP) – Tend to be very private, and does not let a lot of people get close. They are loners and tend to avoid conflicts. The act of creating can already be an accomplishment of instill a sense of satisfaction. Constantly search for values in life, and tend to use their intuition to do so. Logical, original, creative thinkers. Can become very excited about theories and ideas. Exceptionally capable and driven to turn theories into clear understandings. Want to be recognized and valued, but without attention. Never lose their sense of wonder.**

Define your character’s personality based on the following aspects:

  1. Physically (outward interaction with his environment, personal strengths): **I am capable of keeping my cool during most situations, Anariel says that I need to go out more, I just dislike the fact that most people are extremely too faced. Can’t deal with hypocrisy (Yes Nolofinwe, looking at you)**
  2. Psychologically (intellect, mental stability, morality): **I like to think that I am true to my morals, life has been interesting to say the least, but I wouldn’t hesitate to harm anyone that hurts my family.**
  3. Spiritually (his faith, convictions): **According to Atar Eonwe, Eru exists, I’ve never seen the guy. I think that he should do a little better.**
  4. Emotionally (willpower, under stressful situations, expressiveness): **I am an emotional clam, all closed up, I believe in having conversations and expressing my thoughts, problems due to misscomunication are stupid.**
  5. Socially (how others view him, how he interacts with people): **people see me as a bitch, which I am, thank you, and of course I’ve heard the Ice Princess rumors going around, I do not care, as long as the people important to me know that I care, I am fine.**



Others things to know: **Feanaro is secretly a softy. Also we are not really sure who is exactly the twin’s father but we don’t really care as long as they are healthy and happy it does not matter.**

=========================================

HISTORY

=========================================

  1. Describe the character’s childhood. **I’d like so say that my childhood was happy and perfect, but I’ve never been able to be an optimist like Ana, sure we were spoiled and doted upon, but I could feel their fear and apprehension at us when our powers began to show, I’ve always been more sensitive to these things. My silver lining has always been Anariel and the fact that she’s always going to be there for me.**
  2. Name the good incidents that have happened in the character’s life. How has this shaped his personality? **Even though at first I wouldn’t even admit it to myself, Arafinwe and his family have been a true blessing despite our unorthodox coming together, I would change many things about my life, the Arafinweans are not one of them. When I was a child, Ana and I used to have a maid named Imrahil, she was always the kindest to me and used to sneak me treats whenever I felt too much, she was the one to teach me to control my emotions after a particularly bad tantrum. I wish I’d known what happened to her.**
  3. Name bad experiences that have happened in the character’s life. How has this shaped his personality? **Before I learned to control my powers, I accidentally froze one of my ex-parents ‘friends’, not that he didn’t deserve it, as he was being inappropriate with me, I’m just glad I stopped him before it got worse, of course mother and father became angry at me for hurting such an important friend of theirs and I was punished greatly for it, I was locked in a room without food for a week until I was weak enough that my ex-parents could ‘handle’ me without them being afraid of me, I swore to myself that I was never going to allow that to happen to me again.**



=========================================

STORY DEVELOPMENT:

=========================================

CHARACTER ARCHETYPE: (Put an X on all applicable boxes)

[] Addict (Conspicuous Consumer, Glutton, Workaholic–see also Gambler)

[] Advocate (Attorney, Defender, Legislator, Lobbyist, Environmentalist)

[] Alchemist (Wizard, Magician, Scientist, Inventor–see also Visionary)

[] Angel (Fairy Godmother FAIRY SQUADMOTHER/Godfather)

[] Antagonist (Opposing View, not necessarily the Evil Bad — see also Villain)

[] Anti-Hero

**[X] Artist (Artisan, Craftsperson, Sculptor, Weaver)**

[] Athlete (Olympian)

[] Avenger (Avenging Angel, Savior, Messiah)

[] Beggar (Homeless person/ Indigent)

[] Bully (Coward)

[] Catalyst

**[X] Child (Orphan, Wounded, Magical/Innocent, Nature, Divine, Puer/Puella Eternis, or Eternal Boy/Girl)**

[] Clown (Court Jester, Fool, Dummling)

[] Companion (Friend, Sidekick, Right Arm, Consort)

**[X] Damsel (Princess)**

[] Destroyer (Attila, Mad Scientist, Serial Killer, Spoiler)

[] Detective (Spy, Double Agent, Sleuth, Snoop, Sherlock Holmes, Private Investigator, Profiler–see also Warrior/Crime Fighter)

[] Dilettante (Amateur)

[] Don Juan (Casanova, Gigolo, Seducer, Sex Addict)

[] Engineer (Architect, Builder, Schemer)

[] Exorcist (Shaman)

[] Father (Patriarch, Progenitor)

[] Femme Fatale (Black Widow, Flirt, Siren, Circe, Seductress, Enchantress)

[] Gambler

[] God (Adonis, see also Hero)

[] Gossip (see also Networker)

[] Guide (Guru, Sage, Crone, Wise Woman, Spiritual Master, Evangelist, Preacher)

[] Healer (Wounded Healer, Intuitive Healer, Caregiver, Nurse, Therapist, Analyst, Counselor)

**[X] Hedonist (Bon Vivant, Chef, Gourmet, Gourmand, Sybarite–see also Mystic)**

[] Hermit (see also Wise old Man)

[] Hero/Heroine (see also Knight, Warrior)

[] Judge (Critic, Examiner, Mediator, Arbitrator)

[] King (Emperor, Ruler, Leader, Chief — see also Politician)

[] Knight in SHining Armor

[] Liberator

**[X] Lover**

[] Martyr

**[X] Mediator (Ambassador, Diplomat, Go-Between)**

[] Mentor (Master, Counselor, Tutor)

[] Messiah (Redeemer, Savior)

[] Midas/Miser

[] Monk/Nun (Celibate)

**[X] Mother (Matriarch, Mother Nature)**

[] Mystic (Renunciate, Anchorite, Hermit)

[] Networker (Messenger, Herald, Courier, Journalist, Communicator)

[] Pioneer (Explorer, Settler, Pilgrim, Innovator)

[] Poet

[] Politician (see also King)

[] Priest (Priestess, Minister, Rabbi, Evangelist)

[] Prince

[] Prostitute

**[X] Queen (Empress)**

[] Rebel (Anarchist, Revolutionary, Political Protester, Nonconformist, Pirate)

[] Rescuer

[] Saboteur

[] Samaritan

[] Scribe (Copyist, Secretary, Accountant–see also Journalist)

[] Seeker (Wanderer, Vagabond, Nomad)

[] Servant (Indentured Servant)

[] Shape-shifter (Spell-caster–see also Trickster)

[] Slave

[] Spectre (Ghost / Apparition with Unresolved issues)

[] Storyteller (Minstrel, Narrator)

**[X] Student / Scholar (Disciple, Devotee, Follower, Apprentice)**

[] Teacher (Instructor, see also Mentor)

[] Thief (Swindler, Con Artist, Pickpocket, Burglar, Robin Hood)

[] Threshold Guardian

[] Trickster (Puck, Provocateur)

[] Turncoat

[] Vampire

[] Victim

[] Villain / Shadow (Big Bad of the story; see also Antagonist)

[] Virgin (see also Celibate)

**[X] Visionary (Dreamer, Prophet, Seer–see also Guide, Alchemist)**

[] Warrior (Soldier, Crime Fighter, Amazon, Mercenary, Soldier of Fortune, Gunslinger, Samurai)

[] Wise old Man (see also Hermit)

  1. What are the motivations for the character’s actions? **My motivation is my family, everything I do is for them.**
  2. What are the character’s goals / ambition / dreams? **I wish for peace, the times since Ana went to Formenos with the Feanorions have been tense, I wish to find a way to mend the bridges so that everything can go back to what it was, I miss the happier days.**
  3. What external conflicts would you wish for the character to overcome? **I wish to go see Ana more often, I wish for my children to grow alongside their cousin and to be as close and Ana and I.**



3a. What are the obstacles in the character’s path that might make this difficult? **The will of the Valar. Also, the Arafinweans and the children are very attached and I do not wish for the children to grow up without their parents for my selfish gain.**

  1. What inner conflicts would you wish for the character to overcome? **I wish to come fully to terms with the fact that loving the five Arafinweans is fine, that there is nothing wrong with our relationship and that the whispers of the court can’t affect me. I also wish for Ana to be back.**



4a. What are the obstacles in the character’s path that might make this difficult? **My own mind, the fact that Ana is in Formenos.**

  
  


=========================================

ABILITIES

=========================================

Aliases: **My birth parents named me Valaina.**

Team affiliations: 

Powers / special abilities: **Ice**. 

Other skills: **Music, mothering people, being the ‘reasonable one’**

Weaknesses / Kryptonite: **Anariel, my twins, my lovers.**

=========================================

AUTHOR’S NOTES / MISCELLANY

=========================================

Celebrity / IRL lookalike: **Alexandra Daddario**

\--

**Rules** : Bold those traits and aesthetics that apply to your character.

 **OC** :

**APHRODITE** laughter-loving | **sweet smiles** | **dressed in silk and satin** | **flower in their hair** | thrives on attention | sees the world as a runway | unapologetically sexual | **the sea washing their ankles** | in love with love | stirrer of passion | cunning concealed by painted lips | **secret daggers** | doves | revolution in their kiss | **delighting in the waves** | flirtatious winks | **strolling along the beach** | **staring wistfully from a balcony** | this is how to be a heartbreaker | your girlfriend thinks they’re attractive | **wants to be adored** | gets turned on by danger.

**APOLLO** glitz and glamour | art galleries | turning the volume up | being made of gold | **neatly-organized music sheets** | notebooks filled with poetry | **bathing in the sunlight** | the powerful urge to create | collecting vinyl records | beautiful cover of wonderwall | **playing multiple instruments** | tasting like sunshine | **healing touch** | speaking in prophecies | **smile mingled wrath** | shunning lies | sporting shades | hanging out at music festivals with their friends | sleeps naked | arrow to the heart | paint brushes | probably has a Tinder account.

**ARES** armed for battle | **wants to raise a dog with their significant other** | **soft spot for children** | gives piggyback rides | scarred body | blood on their hands and face | **willing to fight the world for the ones they love** | fights against injustice | **warm hugs** | well-worn combat boots | boxing gloves | bandages wrapped around bruised knuckles | fist raised in protest | ignites revolutions | **fear is a prison** | **more sensitive than what their tough shell will make you think** | **exhausted** | damaged goods | **force to be reckoned with** | red roses | curses under their breath.

**ARTEMIS** **keen sense of a hunter** | freckles like constellations on their skin | **piercing eyes** | dishevelled braid | moonlight peeking through the shadows | the calm of the forest at night | **lying on the grass and staring at the stars | mother doe and her fawn | protecting their kin** | the moon shimmering on a still lake | **quiver full of arrows resting against the bark of a tree** | running with wolves | bonding while circled around a campfire | **not being much of a people person | arrow hitting a target** | popping egos | **patience on 3%** | touches heaven and returns howling.

**ATHENA** discerning gaze | **unreadable face** | **the patience of a lifelong teacher** | quiet museums | owl perched on their finger | armour that intimidates | **eye for architecture** | plays the sims for the sole purpose of building houses | studied the blade while everyone else was busy getting laid | big fan of logic | loves brain teasers | go-getter | balls of wool displayed on shelves | ancient buildings | sweaters in neutrals and cool colors | hair done up | can kill you with their brain | **heads to the library often to research** | sharpened pencils | abs that can cut steel | stoic statues | pottery classes.

**DEMETER** soil-covered hands | **smile that can bloom flowers** | skin loved by the sun | **being the mom-friend** | can lift you and your friends | flowers kept in the pockets of overalls | takes pride in their beautiful garden | speaks to their plants | leaves rustling in the wind | stalks of wheat | picking fruit | greenhouses | **heart as strong as a mountain** | values simplicity | daisies dotted across a collarbone | curls crowned with flowers | folded pile of sweaters in warm hues | pulling out fresh-baked bread out of the oven and the smell wafting through the air.

**DIONYSUS** drunk shitposter | **on their sixth glass of wine before you’ve even finished your second** | seductive smirks | untamed curls | rich fabrics on dark skin | sleek-furred panthers | theater masks | stage productions | receiving a standing ovation | rose caught between their teeth | being the baby of the bunch | wild parties that last from sundown to sunup | creeping vines | inspiring loyalty | grand opera houses | masquerade balls | rolls of film | **shattered chandeliers with broken glass scattered across the wine-spilled floor** | pouring champagne into flutes | lives for the applause.

**HEPHAESTUS** the calloused hands of someone who knows labor | sweaty brow | flame burning in their eyes | inventive mind | broad shoulders | steampunk goggles | nuts and bolts stored away in little boxes | ashes | striking a match | blueprints for future projects | fixing up a busted up car and giving it cool upgrades | **wrestles with bitterness** | work boots have seen better years | wrinkled plaid shirts | iron melted in blazing fire | huge jackets | crafting masterpieces | greased-stained overalls | fascination with robotics | **pain is fuel** | stack of weaponry | even their muscles have muscles.

**HERA resting bitch face** | dressed to the nines | cows grazing on a pasture | cool rain | **loving and hating fiercely** | hand clutching a string of pearls | **large chandelier with glittering crystals** | plays the sims for the sole purpose of killing off their sims | romance to realism | pictures of the sky while flying on a plane | **files that under ‘fuck it’** | **downs glasses of wine as they relax with a scented bubble bath and netflix** | like their selfie or you’re grounded | **knows 57 convenient ways to murder a man** | dark eyes that penetrate your soul | **marble and gold.**

**HERMES** devil-may-care smile | ink-stained hands | always up-to-date on the latest technology | will steal your french fries | does it for the vine | shitposter | puts googly eyes on everything | meme hoarder | long drives on the highway | ma and pop diners | spontaneous road trips | folded maps | fingers dancing across the keyboard of a laptop | shooting hoops on the basketball court | chatting up strangers as you all journey to your own destinations | goes jogging in the morning | mixes redbull with coffee | menace on april fool’s | hoodies and sneakers.

  
  


**POSEIDON** **storm with skin** | colourful coral reefs | waves crashing against the shore | the sea casting its spell | stroking the soft fur of a cat | their heart pounding as their horse’s gentle trot speeds into a gallop | tousled locks | clothes smeared with paint | owns several sketchbooks yet always yearns for more | leather jackets | fondness for diy projects | handwriting that flows across the page | nimble fingers playing the strings of a violin | **velvety singing voice that haunts your dreams** | **mood as ever-changing as the sea** | the roar of a motorcycle | compass with a spinning arrow.

**ZEUS thunder in their heart** | running on coffee | flash of lightning | natural charisma | eloquence | badass in a nice suit | **aficionado of history** | **force of nature** | lenny face | **pretends they don’t have feelings but they do** | nightmare-filled nights | proud arm around their lover’s waist | high-rise buildings | planes soaring through a cloudless sky | **technician on the piano** | maintains order | strong handshake | juggling multiple events on their busy schedule with ease | most likely to be voted class president out of their peers | expensive watch.

**what they know how to do:**

**Bake a cake from scratch** | **Ride a horse** | drive a submarine | **speak a second language** | **dance** | catch a fish | **play an instrument** | throw a punch | build a deck | **ice skate** | program a computer | change a flat tire | fire a gun | **sew** | juggle | play poker | paint | fly a kite | sculpt | write poetry | change a diaper | **sing | shoot a bow and arrow** | ride a bike | **swim** | sail a boat | do a backflip | play chess | give CPR | **pitch a tent** **(depends on where)** | flirt | **stitch a wound** | read palms | use chopsticks | **write in cursive/calligraphy** | use an electric drill | braid hair | make a campfire | make a mixed drink | do sudoku puzzles | **wrap a gift | give a good massage** | jump-start a car | roll their tongue | magic tricks | yoga | tie a tie | skip a rock | shuffle a deck of cards | read morse code | **pick a lock**

**flaws:**

absent-minded | abusive | addict | aggressive | aimless | alcoholic | **anxious** | arrogant | audacious | bad liar | bigmouth | bigot | blindly obedient | **blunt | callous** | childish | chronic heroism | **clingy** | clumsy | cocky | competitive | corrupt | cowardly | cruel | **cynical** | delinquent | delusional | **dependent** | depressed | deranged | disloyal | ditzy | egotistical | envious | erratic | fickle | finicky | flaky | frail | fraudulent | guilt complex | gloomy | gluttonous | gossiper | gruff | gullible | **hedonistic** | humorless | hypochondriac | hypocritical | idealist | idiotic | ignorant | immature | impatient | incompetent | indecisive | **insecure** | insensitive | lazy | lewd | liar | **lustful** | manipulative | masochistic | meddlesome | melodramatic | money-loving | moody | naïve | **nervous** | nosy | ornery | **overprotective** | overly sensitive | paranoid | passive-aggressive | **perfectionist** | pessimist | petty | power-hungry | proud | pushover | reckless | reclusive | remorseless | rigorous | sadistic | **sarcastic** | senile | selfish | self-martyr | shallow | sociopathic | sore loser | spineless | spiteful | spoiled | stubborn | tactless | **temperamental** | timid | tone-deaf | traitorous | unathletic | ungracious | unlucky | unsophisticated | untrustworthy | vain | withdrawn | workaholic

**fears:**

**the dark** ⋆ fire ⋆ open water ⋆ deep water ⋆ **being alone** ⋆ **crowded spaces** ⋆ confined spaces ⋆ **change** ⋆ failure ⋆ **war** ⋆ l **oss of control** ⋆ powerlessness ⋆ **prison** ⋆ blood ⋆ drowning ⋆ suffocation ⋆ public speaking ⋆ natural animals ⋆ the supernatural ⋆ heights ⋆ death ⋆ dying ⋆ intimacy ⋆ rejection ⋆ **abandonment ⋆ loss** ⋆ the unknown ⋆ the future ⋆ **not being good enough** ⋆ scary stories ⋆ speaking to new people ⋆ poverty ⋆ loud noises ⋆ being touched ⋆ forgetting ⋆ **being forgotten**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell us what you think of our characters <3

**Author's Note:**

> Let us know what you think of the characters!


End file.
